


Reigsia: The Oppor-tuna-ty Part 2

by TheGVirus



Series: Reigisa: The Oppor-tuna-ty [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Other, Weird, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGVirus/pseuds/TheGVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last part, Rei found out Nagisa is a mermaid and became trapped inside of his tail when they were intimate. Find out what happened to him after that weird yet intriguing event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigsia: The Oppor-tuna-ty Part 2

**Reigisa: The Opportunaty Part 2**

 

4 minutes and 32 seconds; that’s how long it’s been since Rei was sucked up into Nagisa’s tail. Nagisa felt a mixture of guilt and arousal while Rei was squirming inside of him, trying to escape. The guilt emotion was caused by Nagisa’s mindless, self-indulgent actions which put Rei’s life at risk. He began to regret the decision to have sex with Rei and kept asking himself why he done it. Why did he let Rei put himself at risk just so he could feel pleasure? Why didn't he tell Rei to wait while he figures out what his newly formed body can do? On the other hand, Nagisa still felt extreme arousal. The man he idolised finally noticed him. The man he has lusted over for years finally reflected the same feelings. The man he loved was finally inside of him, not in the way he originally imagined but nevertheless he was inside of him and that was what he had dreamed of for as long as he could remember.

Rei’s muffled screams could be heard over the sharp sobs coming from Nagisa while each faint squeal from Rei echoed in the locker room.

“ I.. Rei.. I’m sorry!” Nagisa’s apology was barely audible over his hysterical cries.

“I’ll get you out, okay? I’m sorry, Rei. I’m so sorry!”

After a few minutes of meaningless promises from Nagisa he began to feel a strange sensation occur from inside. Rei’s moans had also softened while Nagisa began to debate whether the sensations were pleasing or not. Vibrations manifested inside his tail and spread all the way through, reaching the tip of the tail and bouncing off the border separating scales from Nagisa’s torso. The vibrations were intense, each wave of pleasure leaving Nagisa feeling gratified. A dozen thoughts rushed through Nagisa’s head. What are these vibrations? What is causing them? Is it Rei? After the fifth wave of bliss engulfed his tail, Nagisa knew this was meant to happen. He began to wonder whether Rei was supposed to be sucked into his tail; maybe this is how mermaids have sex. This made sense in Nagisa’s mind as he no longer had genitals on the outside so they must have been inside of the tail all along. He didn’t think twice about this conclusion as it was the only thing that put his mind at ease and let him enjoy the pleasure that Rei was giving to him.

Five minutes later, the vigorous waves of ecstasy began to make an explosive climax. Nagisa’s loose scale that sucked up Rei started to wiggle. The vibrations were getting faster yet tighter which gave the illusion that it was slowing down. Each wave started at the waist line separation the scales and scraped all the way down, covering every inch of the scales until it reached the bottom and split into two directions so it could mask the entirety of the tail tip. Two waves later and the guilty scale introduced a new source of satisfaction for Nagisa. It started to convulse and send excessively violent feelings of bliss throughout Nagisa’s body. His moans were fierce and energetic, almost to a point of exaggeration but still powerful enough to sound justifiable.

As the moans and vibrations came to a heightened end, Nagisa noticed some fluid leaking out of the sloppy scale. The fluid was clear yet had a sense of solid substance to it; almost jelly-like. The incriminating scale had not stopped twitching and gaping since the end of Nagisa’s climax which made him consider the fact that he should still be worried. More of the liquid gelatin phenomenon secreted from his tail but along with it was a sturdy lump. The force of this firm bulge forced Nagisa into squeezing it out.

“Uhn…. Argh… What the fuck… is happening…. ARGH… to me?”

Nagisa’s cluelessness was no aid to him in trying to stay calm but instead increased his fear which made his body tremble. The heavy growth eventually made a successful attempt to depart from Nagisa’s body. When the lump flopped out, more of what can only be assumed as mermaid ejaculate was dripping from it.  As the jelly began to wear off, the object that had escaped from Nagisa was more visible. Nagisa took a look down and he saw a very familiar object; it was Rei’s hand. Nagisa knew he should be pleased to see Rei finally make an outbreak however he couldn’t keep up this positivity as Rei’s hand just sat there, inactive after fleeing the scaly cage. Nagisa also noticed that Rei hadn’t made a sound in a long time however he was too preoccupied with the euphoric pleasures he was experiencing to realise this sooner. A minute of dead silence later and the situation seemed to become ill-fated as Rei’s started to fade into a bruised purple colour.

“Rei… Oh god, Rei! Are you alive?”

Part 3 Coming Soon


End file.
